Communication via electronic devices today occurs via smartphones, tablet computers, and other electronic mobile devices. Such devices may go offline for a variety of reasons, leaving the sender of a message to the device to wonder whether the receiving user device ever received the message. For example, electronic communication devices may be shut off intentionally. They may shut off due to a battery running low, or running out of power. In some cases, they may be powered on, but still unable to receive incoming or send outgoing communications for being out of range of a WiFi, cellular connection, etc., or in a dead zone. When a receiving user's device is offline, the sending user may have to wait indefinitely for a reply or to follow up with the receiving user. This has many negative implications, including, for example, frustration on the part of the sending user, loss of opportunities on the part of the receiving user (when the sending user moves on), etc. Accordingly, there exists a need for improvements in electronic communication technologies.